Losing Grip
by Tainted hearts521326
Summary: A one shot with a possbility to become a full blown story! Kagome makes her final decision. Includes 'Losing Grip' by Avril Lavigne, updated regularly about every week! D
1. Losing grip

**YO YO! I'm sorry, I didn't die, I will finish Domination. Anywho (love that word) I was inspired by the song 'Losing Grip' by Avril Lavigne. I will also post my other new story. This is aone shot but w/ enough reviews it may evolve to become more. :P**

_disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Company, nor do I own Avril Lavigne or her songs_

* * *

Kagome ran and threw her arms around Inuyahsa's waist. He looked at her and regarded her crying face. He was about to return her heartfelt hug, when a soul collector came into view. That's what he was doing, he was trying to sniff out Kikyou. 

Get off me wench," He pushed Kagome off him and dashed away. Kagome stummbled and her knees gave out. She lay on the ground crying, she pulled her legs to her chest, and cried her heart out.

**_later that night:_**

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, Inuyasha hadn't returned yet. Despite her growing hate and resentment toward the silver haired hanyou, her love, which was being smothered by all his deeds, made her worry. She rose from her makeshift bed and tip-toed around Shippo and Kirara being carful not to wake them. She then started for the forest...

**_WithInuyasha :_**

Inuyasha sat on a branch looking into the midnight sky. His gaze shifted to the river, though he didn't see it, for he was to lost in thought.Kikyou wasn't there, she was just trying to get him away from Kagome. He knew he owed Kagome an apology, but he to could feel that she was starting to resent him, and after this she might never forgive him. He fell asleep thinking of ways to apologize.

_**Kaggie:**_

Kagome finally reached the river, though she failed to notice the sleeping hanyou in the tree above her. She took a shaky breath and started to sing.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby

_Inuyasha started to wake when he heard her sweet voice cut through the night air._

Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

_By this time Inuyasha was awake, listening intently._

_chorus_  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

_Inuyahsa's heart ripped in half._

Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes watered, did she really feel that way. Inuyasha leaped form his high perch and landed quietly behind her. He locked his arms around her, he smiled lightly when she jumped in surprise. She turned around to face him, though when she saw him she lowered her head, covering her eyes with her bangs. 

"Do you really feel that way?" He asked quietly.

"When do you care?" She asked backing out from him arms and turning toward the water.

"Kagome I'm sorry," He said, Kagome's shoulders drooped in defeat.

"I wouldn't have left if I knew you could sing, though Kikyou is pretty good too," He said in an attempt to make her laugh, it backfired.

"Inuyasha do you realize what you just said?" Kagome demanded rather than asked. He could feel her hosility, even though her back was still to him.

"I guess not," He muttered, obviously she took what he said the wrong way.

"Inuyasha, I can't live like this, always being dropped when Kikyou comes along but when she leaves it's me you want. I don't want to be second best in your heart. I can't handle that. I'm always being compared to HER. You have all of me, but do I have all of you?" She asked the question quietly. In the middle of her speech she turned to face him, though her bangs still covering her face.

"I...um...uhhhh," He said, not knowing how to anwer her question.

"I didn't think so," Kagome then walked past him and though keeping her jewel shard she jumped down the well. When on the other side she cast a miko spell and sealed the well, forever... or so she thought.

* * *

If you liked it review, if i get 5 or more it will become a story. REVIEW! 

whispered- secrets52


	2. 2 years l8ter

HI :D I got 5 REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**_2 years later_**

An 18 year old girl, with long, wavy ebony tresses, that reached her mid-thigh, walked slowly through the rain. Her hair covered half her face and the only thing visible was one brown eye. The girl clutched a bag to her chest, the falling rain soaked her black tripp pants and dark green shirt. Shewalked to her mailbox, pulled out the mail and strolled into her apartment. She, unlikemost girls, loved the rain.When inside she threw the bag down in the kitchen to find it a mess.

"Souta! Get down here!" She screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Kagome your home!" Souta bounced down the stairs merrily till he saw his sisters face.

"What did you DO to MY KITCHEN?" Kagome yelled rather than asked.

"Well what happened was, I- I -Iwas trying to make a s-smoothie and I forgot to put the top on and it splattered," Souta answered nervously.

"Ok, why is there popcorn everywhere?" Kagome asked finally calming down, she had to admit she had a weak spot for her brother.

" The popcorn bag broke when I took it out the microwave." Souta said ending with an adorable smile.

" Ok, but you gotta help me clean up." With that Kagome picked up two brooms, and tossed one to him. The two began cleaning.

* * *

_**On the other side**_

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, walked side by side quietly, not even making an effort to strike up meaningless conversation. Things had changed since Kagome left. Inuyasha had become more moody, they never took breaks now, and they never helped people in need anymore. To put it frankly the group was nothing wtihout Kagome's cheerful disposition. Shippo would cry every night after Kagome left, until Inuyasha threantened to leave him. No one knew why Kagome left, but they knew it had to do with Inuyasha. Oh, how could I forget to mention, Kikyou was traveling with them, and was now walking beside Inuyasha. Taking Kagome's place. Kikyou acted like she liked them around Inuyasha, but when he was gone she would threaten to throw them into the fiery pits of hell. Inuyasha didn't even care, if Kikyou asked him to leave the rest of his friends, he would probabaly drop them in a second. The gang started to hate the hanyou, and his fiance. That's right, Kikyou was making him marry in _HUMAN _terms. So the rest of the gang came up with a plan.

_**Later that night**_

When the group FINALLY stopped Sango spoke up.

"Inuyasha, I saw some hot springs on the way here, I'm going to go take a bath," Sango said, avoidingeye contact.

"Do whatever you want," Inuyasha said, closing his eyes, in a very non-caring manner.

Sango grunted, scooped up her bath supplies, and headed twoard the hot spring. When she was a good mile away she unwrapped her towel which held a sleeping Kilala. She gentlypoked Kilala with her index finger.

"It's time," When the words left her mouth Kilala's eyes snapped open. She leaped from the towel and quickly transformed to her larger self. Sango hopped on and they began their accent into the sky.

_**Next morning**_

A sleeping Sango was awkened by a low growl from Kilala. The had reached thier destination. Sango jumped skillfully from Kilala's back, and started walking toward the little shack that she now stood in front of. She walked briskly to the door and gave three short taps. The door opened slowly and there stood a reincarnation of the miko Midoriko. Miroku went through a lot of trouble to make a temporary reincarnation.

"What do you need me to do?" Midoriko asked in her deep rich voice.

"Reopen the well, and make it acessible tome Kilala and Kagome," Sango said simply.

Kilala, Sango, and Midoriko walked to the well and Midoriko placed her hands over it.

"_**Srab shankti, Sarab shankti, Sarab shankti,namo namo**_

_**Sakcab shankti, Sakcab shankti, Sakcab shankti, namo namo**_

_**Ad gura deva shankti, Ad gura deva shankti, Ad gura deva shankti, namo namo**_," Midoriko chanted the sacred mantra repeatedly.

A bright pink light began to glow and soon it disturbed the air flow around her. The light reached the point to where it hurt to watch, but Midoriko kept her eyes open. The light quickly faded and Midoriko turned to dust, her task completed. Sango jumped on Kilala's back and they jumped down the well.

**_Kagome's time_**

Kagome walked in the rain to what remained of the shrine, behind the charred frame was the grave of her mother and grandfather. Kagome felt a tug at her heart, but she quickly shook it off. She kneeled in front of her families graves, in silent prayer. She was five minutes into her prayer when she heared the door to the well house slide open. The well house was the only thing that survived the fire. Sango stepped out of the well house only to be met with Kagome, but it wasn't a friendly greeting, She held at least ten throwing knives in each hand, and had the posed for a fight. When Kagome saw it was Sango and not Inuyasha she quickly lowered her throwing knives and smiled.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed as she ran to give her a big hug, Kagome hugging back.

"Hello Sango, how'd you get through?" Kagome said pulling away from the hug.

"Miroku created a temporary Midoriko so I could travel through the well."

"I suppose your here to take me back," Kagome said, her voice emotionless.

"Well I won't force you, but it would mean alot to me, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala if you did," Sango said her eyes tearing.

Kagome looked at her and studyed her face, her eyes softened. She pulled Sango into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "Let me get my stuff."

Kagome left the pair and started the brief walk to her apartment.

* * *

Review! I might not be able to update for a while but I'm not giving up cya! 


	3. 500 and 2 years l8ter no time jumps

_YoYoYo I'm baaaccckkk! lol Oh, I sorry if my spelling of names doesnt stay consistent, if you didn't notice never mind. lolI know I said I might not be able to update and that's true, I can only update at school and when no ones home, my parental unit hates me lol don't forget R&R!_

* * *

When Kagome arrived home she cupped her hands around her mouth and started to yell, "Souta, pack your bags, get your weapon and a FEW essentials!" 

Souta appeared at the kitchen doorway and with a short nod of the head he raced to his room and began packing. Kagome walked to her room and grabbed her prepacked bag, she knew this day would come. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a lollipop for Shippo, catnip for Kilala, and a few bags of chips for Miroku, when that was finished she lowered herself in to a chair and waited patiently. After 3 short minutes Souta came down the stairs carrying his bag, he too knew this day would come but had not prepared. Kagome and Souta walked out the door locking it behind them, the walked briskly to the shrine remains.

**_On the other side_**

Inuyasha woke to a sleeping Kikyo by his side, her face looked so much like the girl he lost 2 yrs. ago. He laughed bitterly to himself, why now he thought, he thought about her often after she left but then he found Kikyo and though she didn't mate him, human terms were good enough right? Well either way he decided it was good enough and he was going through with it. He looked around at the sleeping camp, and noticed Sango was missing, he gently nudged Miroku.

"Oi Miroku, do you know where Sango is?" Miroku only groaned, but when his brain processed the question he shot upright.

"She's not back yet?"

"No, huh weird," Inuyasha said laying back down on his side and closing his eyes again.

Miroku kicked Shippo. "Ou-mmmm!" Shippo's screams were muffled by Miroku's hands. Inuyasha opened one eye lazily, taking in the sight of Miroku's hands clamped over Shippo's mouth. Inuyasha shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"Stall, change into Sango and come back to camp."Mirokuwhispered,Shippo nodded his head affirmatively, and rushed off into the forest. A distant pop was heard and Sango came out of the forest smiling.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked, one eye open.

"I fell asleep, we haven't really stopped in a while," Shippo/Sango said, making up a lie on the spot.

"Miroku where is Shippo?"

"He went to the bathroom, our eating has really messed with his stomach."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said dismissively. Miroku sighed in relief.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

**_On the other side_**

Kagome and Souta reached the well house where Sango and Kilala stood.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, you ready little man?"

"YUP!"

And with that the group entered the well house and jumped down the well.

They appeared on the other side and climbed over the side.

"Climb on Kilala's back, we need to get there fast I've been missing since yesterday night."

They quickly scrambled onto Kilala's back and she began to take off in a dead run.

They reached the forest by thecamp by sunset, They scrambled off of Kilala's back and began to walk towards camp. When they got there Miroku was sitting y the fire, attempting to cook, while Inuyasha and his fiance sat facing away. The girls pulled him away to have a private 'reunion'.

"Kagome it's been soo long, how are you?"

"Well I'm alive and well, this is my younger brother Souta," Kagome said gesturing toward her brother.

"Nice to meet you," Miroku said offering his hand.

"Cool," Souta said returning the gesture.

"Let's get to camp Shippo's probably exuasted from being transformed all day," Miroku said, starting to walk away, but was stopped suddenly by a barrier.

"Stay away," Inuyasha said, by his voice you could tell he was ready to fight. Kagome approached slowly.

"Now, now Inuyasha, you wouldn't want to kill me now would you?" Kagome asked mockingly.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked, utterly confused.

"Now don't tell me You've forgotten," By now Kagome's eyes turned bright pink as she slowly over powered the person creating the barrier.

"Obviously you didn't have enough impact on my life for me to remember," Inuyasha said cockily.

Kagome had now killed the barrier and she entered slowly, "Maybe not, but I will," Kagome said coming into veiw.

"K-Kagome..."

* * *

So you like? well show it by REVIEWing,5 or more and you get another chapter, I need your reviews to encourage me, to see if it's worth my time to sneak on the computer. lol J/k, well not really. lol R&R!


	4. 2 years older and a sexy bod

HEY! thanks for my reviews. I feel really good about this story! ENJOY!

* * *

"So you do remeber me," Kagome said with a hint of sarcasm. "I see your engaged to that clay pot over there," Kagome pointed at Kikyo, "I thought you'd never marry in human terms, apparently I was wrong."

During her whole speech Inuyasha hadn't stopped staring at her.

_'She looks good, wait**WHAT AM I THINKING? I'M ENGAGED**!' _Inuyasha screamed in his head.

It was true Kagome did look different. She had a fighters body, well toned, and the look in her eye was calculating, much different from the girl he knew 2 years ago.

"How are you Kikyo?" Kagome asked keeping it formal, she might not like her but she was going to try to stay civil.

"Fine, I see you've changed," Kikyo said simply.

"I took up martial arts and weaponary," Kagome said, keeping the conversation light.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I was asked to come back, by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. THEY abviously missed me,"Kagome said stressing the word 'they'.

"How? The well was sealed, you sealed it," Inuyasha said matter-a-factly.

"Well, when there's a will there's a way," Kagome said, quoting the old saying.

"Well-," Inuyasha paused and sniffed the air, "Wolf."

* * *

HEY HEY HEY! Hope ya liked it. R&R I need at least five reviews to see if it's worth my time to sneak on the computer. **_REVIEW!_**


	5. EARS! AHHHHH!

YOYOYO! I just realized that my last chappie was 'uber short. hehe my b (my bad, it's slang for slang! hehe) I will try to make'm longer... I want to thank all my **_wonderful_** reviewers! **_YA'LL ROCK!_** sorry my story is not complete it was rongly labeled I'm sorry, but u guys reviewed so here it is:drum roll:

* * *

Sure enough as the word left Inuyasha's mouth a cloud of dust came charging toward them, undoubtedly Kouga. 

"I could smell my woman from a mile away!" Kouga said as the dust settled, but received a bonk on the head from the girl he was carrying. She had fiery red hair which she wore in two pony tails, and emerald green eyes, which normally looked beautiful, but now were narrowed in anger. The girl looked Kagome over, as if trying to remember her. While she was pondering Kagome held out her hand and greeted her.

"Hello Ayame, long time no see," Kagome flashed a smile that could only be described as dazzling. Ayame's eyes opened in surprise, then narrowed in anger.

"Oh it's you, I see, you've come back to steal Kouga from me!" Ayame yelled turning her back to Kagome.

"I never tried to steal Kouga from you," Kagome said in a soothing voice, "Do you think I'm so heartless, he has clearly mated you and you are now pregnant, I would never do that to you."

Kouga's eyes widened,"Y-your p-p-pregnant?" Ayame gave a slight nod of the head.

"YES!" Kouga yelled as he pulled her in his arms, "We must go tell the rest of the pack," and with that they were gone.

"Now that that's done, have you guys found the anymorejewel shards yet?"

"Yes," Inuyasha answered.

"No," Kagome said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"In my era I could still sense them, there were the exact amount in this time as there was in mine, you haven't found any. All this time andno jewel shards, pathetic, I've been gone for two years," Kagome told Inuyasha with a sneer.

"I would think your women over here would be able to sense them, but I guess I was wrong. You could never accomplish anything without me."

The whole time this heated argument was going on Kikyo slipped into the wilderness. _Kagome's spirit had grown weaker, she was trying to suck her soul back._ Kikyo's face twisted in unimaginable hate_,I almost had him! Oncewe had gotten married I would have been able to drag him back to the hot, fiery, pitts of hell._

Then her face took on a look that could only be described as evil, _That girl, her aura was different, it looked... full demon._

**Back to the gang**

"Time out! Guys it's getting late let's let Kagome fix dinner, and we can go to sleep. we can talk in the morning," Miroku said reasonably.

"Fine," The two said in unision.

Kagome set in front of thefire and cooking the fish that lay beside it. The group ate in scilence, not noticing the missing Kikyo.

When they were done they got ready for bed, all but Kagome.

"Kagome why aren't you getting ready?" Sango asked with sisterly affection.

"Guys," Kagome called addressing the entire camp," I need to tell, well... show you something."

Kagome slipped off the pinky ring on her right hand and started to change. Her normally waistlength hair grew to the back of her knees. Her brown eyes turned such an icy blue that they almost looked unhuman. She grew about three inches taller, and her human ears vanished and... dog ears appeared on the top of her head. Her nails and teeth grew and she sprouted a tail from her back. Kagome was a dog demon.

* * *

sorry I noe it wasn't longer, I tried but security was getting tight around home sooo My b I'll keep working on new chapters. Review at least 5 and you'll get a new chapter. Also tell me if you want drama, angst, or a tragedy! Ja Ne 


	6. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sososo sorry! I've been really busy, finals are coming soon, study study study! You reviewed so here it is!

* * *

Everyone, besides Souta and Inuyasha, gasped. Souta because he already knew, and Inuyasha because he was too 'tough'. 

"K- kagome? when- how did this happen?" Miroku stammered.

"I've always had demon blood in me, that's why the people closeto me, a.k.a you guys, didn't notice. Apparently I desended from a long line of miko dog demons."

"What about the squirt over there?" Inuyasha asked talking about Souta. Souta looked at Kagome, his look asked if it was alright to kill him. Kagome gave a slight shake of the head, indicating no.

"**_SOUTA _**and I have different fathers, he's only half demon. Why else would he idolize **_you ."_**

"That explains it," Inuyasha said, a look of realization.

"Explains what?" Kagome asked truly puzzled.

"Why your such a bitch," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome was on him like white on rice in a second. Her claws poised over his neck. She could kill him in a second, all it would take was a flick of her wrist.

"Ka- Kagome.." Inuyasha started but was interuppted by a pissed Kaogme.

"Listen Inuyasha, I didn't come here to kill you, but I can and will. Do **NOT** provoke me," Kagome said in a dangerous tone, though she had barley spoke above a whisper. He gave a slight nod of his head, wary of her sharp claws.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement," Kagome said cheerfully, stunning everyone with such a quick transformation.

"Skitserfrinic much?" Souta whispered under his breath. Inuyahsa gave a little laugh for he was the only one to hear.

"Souta, up yours, and Inuyasha SITBOY!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, from his bed in the trees.

Everyone had to laugh at that.

"Looks like everythings back to normal," Shippo said happily. Kagome's back stiffened, she slowly reached for her pocket and threw a throwing knife into a bush. A slight scream was heard and the bushes began to rustle. Kagome then leapt pulled Kikyo out of the bush, knife patrooding from her arm.

"Kikyo, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked running to her side.

"Kagome, you could have killed her," Inuyasha yelled accusingly.

"No, I spared her. She's been there for a while. She sensed my new aura, and was going to use it against me some kind of way," Kagome stated.

"I see your Miko skills have improved," Kikyo said with a smirk, "But I guess you've grown weaker."

"How do ya figure?" Kagome asked with a sneer.

"Because your half of our soul was calling my half. You were stealing my soul! Your spirit has grown weaker."

* * *

You like? Well show me some love! 5 reviews or more and a new chappie you recive! 

Ja Ne!


	7. AN real breif!

Yo Yo Yo HI! no chappie just yet I'm waiting for3 more reviews! anyway I changed my pen name to Tainted hearts521326 k ok bye! REVIEW!


	8. Cause I missed you

I have not made my review quota, but I'm feelin' generous! For those who did not understend, Kikyo needs souls to survive, so why wouldn't Kagome? Anyway here it is!

* * *

"You little bitch, how dare you," Kagome said her voice a warning.

" You need him," Kikyo stopped and let out a little laugh, "Your pathetic. You were pathetic then and your pathetic no-," Kagome lunged herself at Kikyo. She held out her hand and her claws sharpened.

"You never know when to stop talking," Kagome said as she dug one of her claws into Kikyo's neck, but was not surprised when it didn't bleed.

"I'm pathetic? You don't belong here, your just a a vessel. Neither alive nor dead! I hope you truly love him, because you deserve each other," Kagome whispered the last part only for Kikyo and Inuyasha to hear. Kagome pushed Kikyo into Inuyasha's open arms and jumped into a high tree.

_**Later that night**_

Kagome jumped down from her high bed in the trees. She walked through camp silently. She frowned when she saw the 'Happy Couple' curled up together. She continued walking till she found a small opening. She took a deep breath and began to sing. She didn't sense the other demonic aura watching her.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

_Bridge:_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

_Bridge:_  
I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

_Bridge:_  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

She exhaled.

"You can come out now, Inuyasha," Kagome said not even turning around. Inuyasha came out from behind a tree.

"Your even better than I remeber," Inuyasaha said in a hushed tone. He ploped down on the ground.

"I thought you had forgotten that night," Kagome said her voice equally quiet, she sat cross legged on the ground beside him.

"Why'd you come back," He asked his trying to sound indifferent but his eyes saying otherwise.

"Because Sango asked me to," Kagome said mechanically, as if she had been inticipating the question.

"No the real reason." Kagome pulled him into a tight hug.

"Because I missed you."

* * *

Hope you liked! Why don't you repay my generostiy with some reviews! My birthday is in 5 days!

I'm thinking of posting another story tell me what you think.

AU: Kagome, a gloomy girl wth nothing to live for, Is sent to boarding school. There she meets Inuyasha and gang! Will the two click or will somebody get in the way?

Or something like that. 5reviews!


	9. na na nananananana hey hey hey Goodbye!

HEY HEY HEY! I'm not updating because I'm generous, I'm updating cause I love this story. The title has nothing to do with this chapter sooo... here it is!

* * *

Kagome awoke first. She tried to stretch but realised something was holding her. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw Inuyasha's sleeping face. 

_'He looks so peaceful,' she thought. She was startled by her thoughts. 'This can't be happeneing,' She thought frantically 'I cannot be falling for him again,'_

Using her agility she wiggled out if his arms and planted a soft kiss on his cheek and was gone. She ran blindly back to camp and ran straight into Kikyo.

"Where have you been?" Kikyo's tone wascoolyet demanding.

"Bathroom," Was Kagome'ssimple reply.

"For 2 hours? Where were you?" Kikyo asked losing her cool deamenor.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Kagome said her anger rising.

"I advise you stay away from Inuyasha. He's mine!" Kikyo said angrily. She began to manifest a bow and arrow and aimed it at Kagome.

"If he's yours then why are you so threatned? In my time we call thatbeing aclingy biotch." Kagome said drawing a throwing knife. Kikyo's normally cold dead eyes, lit up with fire and rage. Kikyo let her arrow fly, but kagome easily doged it.

"Looks like your geting rusty Kikyo. I've been trainning for 2 years! Your gonna have to step it up a knotch1" Kagome said cooly, laughter clearly in her voice. Kikyo blindly fired two more arrows, her eyes clouded with anger.

"AHHHH!" Shippo screamed, holding his bleeding stomach, an arrow potrooding from it.

"I hope he dies little runt was getting on my nerves," Kikyo said not trying to hide the laughter in her voice. Kaogme's eyes widened, Shippo was like her son.

"You bitch! How dare you!" Kagome lunged at Kikyo and was about to stab her knife through Kikyo's neck.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded rather than asked.

"This Bitch is trying to kill Shippo! YOu know I love him like a son," Kagome yelled her eyes tearing.

"Inu baby, don't listen to her. Pleaze help me," Kikyo pleaded. Inuaysha looked torn.

_'Who should I help,' He thought._

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

"Please help me," Kikyo pleaded.

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled in an all to familiar manner.

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Inuaysha took a step in their direction.

_'WHO!' His mind yelled._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Inuaysha rushed over to them and through Kagome off Kikyo. He helped her up and held her in his arms.

"I will always protect you."

Kagome draged herself over to SHippo who was already being tended to by Miroku and Sango. She took his wounded body and held him close.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Kagome reapeted, tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha looked over as if retinking his decision, but Kikyo kissed him on the lips. Her cold hard lips.

"Don't worry about them, you have ME now."

* * *

what ya think? well hit me up and let me know. Also I just realized that I never put a disclaimer. How could I forgert!

Oh well, here it goes.

disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha

Ja Ne

p.s. Don't forget to review.


	10. You butthead

**Hi** I'm going out of town in an hour so I'm updating cause I love you guys. (dearly not quearly) I'd like to thank ALL my LOYAL reviewers! Now I unveil...

* * *

The Group traveled in scilence. Kagome wouldn't let go of Shippo and she carried him in her arms. Shippo let out a small yelp, immediatly Kagome was licking his wound, the way mother dogs do. Miroku and Sango stood over Kagome's bag,digging for more bandages. Inuyasha and Kikyo kept walking, as if they didn't hear Shippo's cries. 

I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

_chours:_  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Miroku bandaged the wounds, and Kagome rose to her feet. She took off in a dead sprint and landed in a tree, all doing this silently. She landed right infront of Inuyasha, taking him by surprise. She jabbed a throwing knife into his stomach. She then turned and slapped Kikyo.

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

Just like before  
"Inuyasha You chose her, I can live with that but you have become colder than you ever were. I don't want nor need your love, but when Shippo gets hurt you better care," When Kagome stabbed Inuyasha he sunk to the ground, bur now she pulled him up and held jim above her head.

chours (x2)

shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

_chours (x2)_

shut up when I'm talking to youshut up, shut up, shut up I'm about to BREAK 


	11. You ARSE!

nannana! I'm BAAAACCCCKKKK! Thanks for the reviews! I luv u guys (dearly not quearly)! Your welcome!

Disclaimer: Me no own, so pweese no sue

* * *

Kagome looked disgusted at the person she held above her. Not because he was a halfbreed, no because he was a sellout, emotionless, he had no morels. He was going to marry in HUMAN TERMS to a dead CLAY POT, and treated his semi-adoptive SON like TRASH. No he was disgusting now in her eyes, and she let him know it. 

"Inuyasha you disgust me! Your such a selfish pig! I bet you don't even realize how much you've changed?" Kagome asked ritorically, her demon aura becoming strong.

"H- how," Inuyasha managed to ask, but was rewarded with a slap to the face.

"No talking!" Kagome screeched her voice bursting with much repressed anger.

Souta, who was being sheilded form the argument by Sango, gently pushed her out the way and ran up to his sister.

"Kagome! Kagome! Listen to my voice!" Souta yelled still keeping his distance. Her demon aura lessened but only slightly.

"Think about Shippo! I know he's like a son to you! Don't put him through this!"

Kagome's aura lessened just enough for her to regain control of herself. She dropped Inuyahsa. She ran up to her brother and pulled him into a tight loving embrace.

"Th-thanks Souta," Kagome said before passing out. Miroku walked over and picked Kagome up. While Sango soaked a rag with cold water and rested it on Kagome's forehead.

Souta quickly walked over to Inuyasha,who was still trying to find his footing. Souta bent down and talked so quietly that only Inuyasha could hear.

"There is alot you can't understand, but I'll try and break it down for you and hope your tiny brain can comprehend. Kagome and I aren't full demons, she just didn't want to confuse you, there isn't a name for us so we call ourselves Roibens. We are more powerful than you yet, like you sometimes we can't control our powers, so be warned be careful about how you rub her, cause next time I won't stop her," With that Souta stood up and went to check on his sister and Shippo.

No one noticed how silent Kikyo had become. Kikyo sat in a meditative silence.

_I have more info._

_What do you have?_

_Kagome and her odd brother are what they call Roibens._

_Intresting..._

* * *

I hope you like, hit me up and let me know! C YA! 


	12. You lowly beast of burden

Hi Now that it's summer I can Write MUCH longer CHAPTERS! Rejoice with me! J/K I'm sooo happy IT"S _**FINALLY**_ SUMMER!

_Thinking/__Demon side/ **Human side**_

* * *

"Oi, Kikyo! Are you o.k.?" Inuyahsa asked, a lot of compassion in his voice. Kikyo snapped open her eyes losing her mental connection. 

"Yeah I'm fine, I was trying to heal myself," Kikyo said, hoping Inuyahsa belived her. Though Kagome had only slapped him in the face, nothing major. He nodded his head, excepting her lie. If Kagome could almost kill her, what would stop her from killing Kikyo.

_Nothing _A voice answered in his head.

_Who the fuck are you? _Inuyahsa demanded.

_Your Demon side. Nothing is stopping Kagome but the small love she has for you. _His demon said matter-a-factly.

**_Look at what you've done, You managed to change a loving, carefree girl, into a cold, calculating.. well... KILLER! _**His human side screamed.

_Leave me the HELL ALONE! BOTH OF YOU! I'm well aware of that, and I don't need the two of you yelling, and reminding me!_

Inuyasha was brought back to reality when an apple was hurled at his head by Miroku.

"Come on man we're leaving!" Miroku called form a good 20 yards away. Inuyasha tooka bite of his apple and ran up to the group.

An unconcious Kagome rested on Kilala's back, as Sango tended to her. Souta, who carried the still wounded Shippo, and Miroku prepared to run. Inuyasha scooped up Kikyo in his arms, giving her a slight squeeze, meant to reassure her of his love, but only sickened her.

_'I can't wait to get rid of this annoying half breed.' _Kikyo thought menacingly.

The Group started off, and after a good 2 hours Kagome woke up.

"How long have we been traveling?" Kagome asked Sango.

"A rough 2 hours."

"GUYS! Let's switch off!" Kagome yelled, wanting to give everyone a break, and stretch her legs. Everyone looked up as Kagome fell gracefully from Kilala's back to the ground. She jerked her chin twoard Kilala, wordlessly telling Souta to jump up there. Souta tossed Shippo to her and jumped on Kilala's back. Kikyo jumped out on Inuyasha's arms, closed her eyes and summoned one of her soul collecters. She was getting nausious from being held in his suffocating arms. Her soul collecter wrapped it's long, thin, and translucent body around her and lifted her off the ground. Once again the group started off.

"Shippo, are you o.k?" Kagome asked, her voice driping with concern.

"I'm fine momma," Shippo said bright eyed. Kagome gave a small loving smile at her new name.

Inuyasha gazed at the two, wishing the three of them could be a family, then his eyes narrowed angrily. How dare she stir up feelings he had tried so hard to bury!

After 4 more hours of traveling, and two switch offs, the group decided it was time to turn in for the night. Everyone went to sleep after a quick, and light dinner. An hour into their slumber Kikyo woke up and snuck away from the group, and slipped into the night.

_It's time, it's time for you to join me_

_I'm on my way_

"Bye Inuyahsa, to bad I won't be there to see your face when you find out I've been working with Naraku this whole time. I'll finally be rid of you and my god awful look alike," Kikyo said her voice low and threatning.

She summoned a soul collecter and they took off twoard the north.Inuyasha, who had watched and heard everything, stepped out of from behind a tall tree.

His eyes watered. He jumped when arms wrapped around his middle. He glanced down at Kagome's head and pulled her into a hug. For the first time in his life someone, besides his decesed mother, tried to comfort him. He clung to her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. She stood there and gently strocked his long hair, and sung softly, only for his ears.

Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

_Chorus:_  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

_Chorus_

Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last

_Chorus_

_Chorus:_  
You like to think you're never wrong – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)

He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. She rose to her full height and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to camp and both fell into a deep slumber in each others arms.

The next morning Inuyasha explained to the group about Kikyo's long coming betrayl. No one seemed surprised.

"Inuyasha we tried to tell you we didn't trust her, but you didn't listen," Sango said angrily, turning her back.

"Even after she threatened to speed up my wind tunnel growth," Miroku said angrily.

"After she shot me with an arrow," Shippo said unhappily. Inuyasha's ears drooped and he sat down on the ground like an abandoned puppy. Kagome stood up and gathered the three in a group.

"I know he wasn't a very good friend to you guys. But two wrongs don't make a right. He needs your support and love, you have to learn to forgive and forget," Kagome said compassionately.

They walked over to him and all apologized.

"She headed twoard the north," Kagome said. Everyone turned to look at her, shocked.

"How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hehe... I never told you guys but I can track Kikyo," Kagome said semi nervously.

"YOU WHAT?" Everyone screamed in unison, all except Kilala who was off looking for her breakfast.

"I was going to tell you eventually."

"Never mind that, I'm gonna go and give Kikyo a peice of my mind," Inuyasha yelled rashly, standing up and reaching for his sword hilt.

"No! Inuyasha! They want you to think Kikyo was abducted and hope you assume Naraku took her," Kagome said thinking logically.

"You'd be marching right into their trap," Sango added.

"Which is exactly what they want," Miroku finished.

"Fine, Fine! We need a plan," Inuyasha said rubbing his temples, as if to ward off the headache he was going to recive. His shoulders slumped and he sank to the ground, and crssed his legs.

"I think I have an Idea," Souta said, finally speaking up.

"Well, lay it on me little man," Kagome said taking a seat net to Inuyasha.

* * *

FINALLY! I know it's not real long but compared to my other chappies, it' pretty long! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Linkin Park


	13. Bag of saturated pig fat

I'm BAAAACCCCKK! I love writing this story but I was reading a story called 'The Blooded' If you like vampire stories check it out by, 'Personification of Fluff'!

Disclaimer: No Sue, PWEESE! (i don't own Inuyahsa)

* * *

The group hunched together and listened to Souta's plan. It mostly consisted of infiltraiting Naraku's Lair. 

"Here's how it's gonna work," Souta said picking up a stick and drawing a sinister looking castle. Kagome and Souta had done much research on Naraku's castle in the future.

"Inuyasha, you have to barge up their like your normal irrational self, and get his attention. He'll probably start focusing all his energy on trying to conjure his puppets. He'll think you left Kagome and us behind and send Kikyo to kill her. Leaving his castle ungaurded. Now You guys will stay here and set up camp. Shippo you'll have to pose as Kagome. Sango, Miroku, when Kikyo attacks you'll have to defend Shippo till Inuyasha get's back. That leaves me and Kagome to slip into the castle and take a look around, since we are faster, stronger, and more agile. Any questions?" Souta asked stick in both hands, sounding exactly like a teacher teaching 7 year olds.

"How will we know when Kikyo's coming?" Shippo asked bravely excepting the dangerous role he had to play.

"She'll have her soul collectors," Souta said simply bending down and rustling his hair in brotherly affection. Souta rose to his full height and approached Inuyasha.

"You know that when the time comes your going to have to finish her off."

"Yeah I know."

"Well," Kagome said trying to lighten the mood, her electric blue eyes shining, "This isn't the battle, but we're gonna win it! Now everyone prepare yourselves!"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Souta took off in the direction of the castle, Kaogme and Souta staying out of sight just incase. Using their agility they lept secretly from tree to tree. Inuyasha ran on the ground powering up his aura to appear angry, and noticable. He had to keep all attention on him and hope Naraku didn't notice the other more powerful auras near him. Just as predicted once the castle came into view gorilla dressed bodies appeared one by one to try and wear him down. Inuyasha stopped to fight, and was surprised to see Kikyo and her soul collectors float rather quickly in the direction he had just come from.

_'The squirt knew what he was talking about,' Inuyasha thought rather impressed._

The gorilla flew toward him tentacles flying from under the huge robe. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga from it's sheeth and slashed vigorously at the tentacle. He could easily defeat it but wanted to uphold the illusion of blind rage and fury.

* * *

Kagome and Souta watched Inuyasha slash furiously and both had to laugh. 

"The funny thing, is that, that's exactly how he fights when he's angry," Kagome chocked out betwwen giggles.

The two started again and were overjoyed when they reached the tall castle wall. Kagome sat in a meditative position and closed her eyes.

_'Kami bless me now and heed my prayer. Please lend me the power of the Earth till you feel I am no longer worthy!' Kagome mentally yelled._ Her miko abilities were intwined with witchcraft, which even though an odd mix empowred her all the more. She then rose to her feet and planted them firmly on the ground. She closed her eyes once more and the wind started to twirl around the two of them, playing with Kagome's long dark melanoid tresses, and her shirt rising just pass her naval. Suddenly a chunk of the ground the two stood on rose, lifting them up to one of the tower windows. As if being telecanetically(sp?) lifted by Kagome's willpower. They quickly climbed through the window, and the rock gently lowered it's self back to the ground. They opened the door and what they saw stopped them in their tracks...

* * *

Just as predicted Miroku spotted Kikyo's soul collectors. 

"Shippo it's time _She's _here," Miroku warned without giving it away. Shippo gave a slight nod of the head.

"Fox magic!" He screamed and was turned into Kagome's demon form. At this point he even perfected the tail and now had a long black fuzzy one instead of a short puffy one.

Kikyo manifested an bow and arrow and shot at _Shippo_. (_Shippo _means Kagome)

"Kagome! It's time! Fight me!" Kikyo screamed. _Shippo_ darted behind Kilala.

"Don't tell me your running away!" Kikyo called, her voice dripping with laughter, "Who's going to protect your little runt of a son?" She asked threatningly.

_Shippo_ kept silent and kept running. Kikyo soon became fustrated and jumped to the ground, and her bow turned to a sword which she weilded well. Sango stepped between the two and held up her sword ready to fend her off.

"Come on! Don't make your demon slayer fight for you..." Kikyo said drawing a ball of pure energy and threw Sango into a tree, knocking her unconsious. Miroku then took her place and pulled out one of his katnas(sp?). He mutterred a mantra and pressed it to her forehead. She only laughed and slashed his shoulder, then his leg leaving him immobile. She slowly advanced on _Shippo _and he let out a high pitched scream...

* * *

Inuyasha's head jerked up at the sound.

_'Shippo!' He thought worriedly. _He was about to call for Kagome and Souta when he saw one shadow pass by him and was surprised when another grabbed him by his collar, whisking him away from the battle. After a good mile he was set on the ground and was met by a worried smile from Kagome.

"What did you see?" He asked quickly while he started running, leaving her behind.

"I'll tell you later, I gotta save Shippo!" She yelled easily cathing up with him then eventually passing.

When the tree arrived Kikyo was closing in on Shippo.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, I thought you of all people could differentiate between demon auras," Kagome said shaking her head. Shippo, at this time, had changed back to his normal self.

"Oh, silly, I knew I knew all along. That's why I was going to do this," Kikyo yelled as she stabbed Shippo through the stomach.

"NO!" Kagome screamed her voice mixed with anger and pain. But instead of lunging at Kikyo, she ran to Shippo's bleeding body. She grabbed him and took off towards the well, knowing Kaede would be there to.

It was up to Inuyasha now...

* * *

I'm tired, my fingers are cramped, but all I ask from you is to review. REVIEW! 


	14. STEEEELLLAAAAAAA! haha

Sorry guys... I had VBS, a convention... in other words alot on my plate. But i owe you a chappie. I'm SOOOOOO SORRY, for the wait!

* * *

Inuyasha looked calculatingly at Kikyo. 

"Inuyasha, your not going to fight me," Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo, how could you," Inuyasha asked his voice a mix of sadness and anger.

"My sweet Inu," Kikyo said mockingly, "did you really think **I **loved **you **?" She asked ritorically, as though the mere thought of the two of them together was utterly perpostrous.

Inuyasha hung his head in anguish. _How could I have let myself trust her? She was clearly faking it, I just played right into her hands... Naraku's hands!_ Inuyasha mentally berated himself.

Kikyo let out a small chuckle as she watched Inuyasha go through mental tourment.

**  
**

Inuyasha looked up giving Kikyo a death glare, he had finally made his decision. He pulled Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, and slowly he dropped into a fighting stance. Kikyo's smile broadened, as she conjured her bow and arrow and took aim.

_**Chorus  
Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
**__**I won't waste myself on you  
You  
You  
Waste myself on you  
You  
You  
**_

Inuyasha's eyes burned with anger, and his heart with betrayl and rage. This was the last time she would hurt him. The last time, he would belive her. He rushed toward her and poised his sword for her stomach. She saw what he was attempting, and with a wave of her hand she created a small barrier. He was thrown back into tree, knocking the breath out of him. He dusted him self off and dropped into a fighting position again.

_**I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**_

Her eyes widened in surprise, he didn't even wince. Inuyasha charged at her once again, again poising his sword for her stomach. She smirked, did he take her for a fool? She created a small barrier over her stomach, he dropped his sword and raised his hand.

_**Everything from the inside and just throw it all away  
**_

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing across Kikyo's face. He landed with his back turned to her. She slowly sank to her knees, then fell on her stomach. He wiped the small amount of blood that splashed on his face. He slowly walked over to his sword and put it back in it's sheath.

**_Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
You  
You_**

He picked Miroku up and laid her on Kilala's back while Souta grabbed Sango. (a/n: Souta didn't fight because he was letting Inuyasha get his revenge). They then followed Kagome's path back to Kaede's village. When they arrived Kagome was sitting down under a tree, nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Did you finish the job?" Kagome asked silently, not botherring to look up.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said tiredly, plopping down beside her.

"Don't lie to me," Kagome said her voice sadened.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demaned.

"The rest of my soul didn't return."

"What? Bu- but I killed her," Inuyasha said in an unbeliveing voice.

"That's the least of our problems, Naraku is building an army," Kagome said, looking up for the first time, her face was pulled in worry.

* * *

OHHH CLIFFIE! I hope you liked it...it took five minutes to type, tops. I'll update more frequently.

disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha of Linkin' Park or their song From the inside.


	15. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

HI! 56 reviews! THANK YOU GUYS! I'm soooooooo sorry! I've been so busy, you haave no! idea! but i'm taking time out of my busy schedule to write for ya... so...yeah...

F - is for fire arms that burns down the whole town

U - is for Uranium... Bombs

N - is for no suvival

* * *

"A-an Army?" Inuyasha asked stuttering. 

"Yes," Kagome said in a small voice, that reminded Inuyasha of a small scared child. He looked at her and put a hand under her chin, forcing her to took at him.

"Don't worry, they won't win; and, I'll always be here to protect you," Inuyasha said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Kagome! Come here child! He's awake!" Kaede said, coming out of her home. Kagome gave Inuyasha a small peck on the cheek and took off running. Kagome rushed past Kaede and into the small hut.

There she saw Shippo laying on his side in a small ball, when he saw her shadow fall across the floor. He sat up and she was at his side, picking him up.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry! I'll kill her... she won't ever hurt you, me, or Inuyasha again!" Kagome vowed, rocking him slowly, and affectionatley.

"I love you Kagome..." Shippo's said in a small voice.

"I love you too, now go back to sleep. I'll be back to check on you a later," Kaogme said softly, setting Shippo down. Kagome stood up with a new fire in her eyes.

_How dare she! She's gonna pay for what she's done to us! _Kagome clenched her fist, and walked out the hut; brushing the cloth that acted like a door aside. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall out side and asked how he's doing.

"He's badly injured," Kagome said. Inuyasha studied her no longer was she the scared child she was a few seconds ago; now she now looked like a fierce warrior, ready to kill anything that looked at her wrong. He smiled.

"Hey guys Sango, and Miroku are awake!" Souta yelled from the neighboring hut.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over, Inuyasha casually holding her hand; causing Kagome to smile.

"How are ya'll fairin'?" Kagome asked. (how are you guys doing?... if you don't speak southern)

"We're fine lady Kagome," Miroku said sitting up.

"Did you finish Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"I thought I killed her, but Kagome's half of the soul didn't return" Inuyasha answered sadly.

"But we have a bigger problem, Naraku's building an army," Inuyasha continued...

* * *

Kikyo walked into Naraku's room. 

"They fell for it... That idiot thought he killed me. He couldn't even tell the real me from a puppet," Kikyo laughed a long bitter laugh. Naraku chuckled manically.

"The two 'demons' saw the army... just as well. I want to see their pathetic excuse for a rebellion," Naraku said dismissivley.

"When do we make our move?" Kikyo asked

"Let's givethem a week."

* * *

HEY HEY HEY! WHoo it wasn't long... but I've had writers block... hehe. T T F N 


	16. why you no call me?

Hi everyone... I'm sooooooooooooo sorry, everything is a mess right now w/ school.

* * *

Later that night Kagome woke up, she looked to her left to make sure Inuyasha was still sleeping. When she looked his spot was empty and she immediately had a sinking feeling in her stomach. 

'_The wind blows to the west_,' Kagome noted, '_that's a very bad omen_.'

She stood up without making a sound, and surveyed the camp to see Souta sitting up looking at her, he had probably woken up when she did. She jerked her head telling him to meet her a mile from where they were, so they didn't wakeup the others. They both took off running and reached their destination quickly.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Souta asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't know I woke up and he was gone," Kagome said calmly, though her scent emanated worry. Just then the wind changed blowing to the east, and two very distinct scents caught their attention.

'_That's Kikyo's and Inuyasha's scent_,' Kagome thought heatedly.

"Souta, you stay here - let me handle this on my own," Kagome yelled before taking off in the direction of their scents. When she got near the area, she slowed down and thanked kami her scent was blowing away from them. She jumped to a tree branch and began her silent approach.

When she got close enough she could see them, she landed silently on a branch and got in a comfortable position. She looked upon the two, and began to listen to their conversation.

**"You never really loved me!" Kikyo yelled as she turned away.**

**"I always loved you- I still do-,"**

Kagome had heard enough, she ran back to Souta tears brimming in her eyes as she blinked to hold them back.

"Is everything ok-," Souta began but stopped for Kagome ran right pass him. She continued running, she ran past camp and about 13 miles beyond that before she fell to the ground tears sprinting down her face. Her body racked with sobs and she slowly picked herself up off the ground and jumped into a tree, sleep washing over her like morning sickness. She slept that whole night and till, what you would say, noon. She got up and quickly walked to the near by river to freshen up. She splashed the cold water on her tear stained face, but then decided to stick her whole head under. She pulled it back out a second later. (A/N: No, she wasn't trying to kill herself - she still has Souta to look after) '_Now I can stay cool longer'_ Kagome thought, she gently wrung out her hair and stood up to leave. She was in no particular rush to get back to that two-timing, jerk, so she walked slowly taking in everything. She tried to keep her thoughts 'Mutt free' but they always kept going back to last night. (A/N: **demon** _human_ Kagome)

'How could he do this to me,' Kagome thought frantically

_'You never gave him a chance to finish his sentence,'_ her human side said gently.

**'Why should she have - he shouldn't have met with _her_ in the first place,'** her demon side thought angrily.

_'Maybe she tricked him - maybe he was going to kill her and she suckered him into conversation,'_

'Look guys, the maybe's can go on forever but that doesn't change the fact that he said he loves her,' Kagome thought ending the conversation. From then on mentally blocking them from her mind.

* * *

How was that? I know it's been FOREVER I'm so sorry but it takes work to keep upstraight a's in school - cut me some slack. Next chappie up next week. I already have an idea for it. 

Next chapter: moshi moshi, I'm calling you now


	17. moshi moshi I calling you now, &

Hi everyone... for once I'm updating in a weeks time!!!!!!! Mucho mega love for my 1 reviewer, and all readers!!! This is the RETURN OF AYAME!!! cheers then looks around to make sure no one heard

* * *

Inuyasha was at a loss, he had no idea where Kagome was or why her little brother was glaring at him. Inuyasha stood up slowly and approached the glowering Souta. 

"Hey, squirt," Inuyasha called, "Where's Kagome?"

Souta just jumped down, from the tree he had been resting in, and pushed Inuyasha into a tree, holding him by his neck. Inuyasha's instinct was to kick the squirt, but he was to shocked by Souta's strength to do that.

"You are a lowly jerk, with absolutely no right to be alive," Souta yelled tightening his grip on Inuyasha's neck out of blind fury," You finally earn back her trust - then you turn right around and chase after that clay pot!"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha managed to choke out, "I love Kagome."

"Your stupid - see I was going to kill you myself, quickly and as painlessly as possible. But since you have the audacity to claim you love her - I'll let Kagome handle it. And we both know what she's like when she's mad," Souta then let go of Inuyasha's neck and as Inuyasha hit the ground, Souta just walked off.

--------------------------------------------------With Kagome---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked on completely ignoring those annoying voices. She was paying so little attention that she walked straight into Ayame and her 6 pups.

"Ow - I'm so sorry," Kagome said without looking up.

"Kagome?" Ayame asked for she had yet to see Kagome in her demon form.

"Oh - Hey, Ayame. What adorable pups you have," Kagome squealed though the joy wasn't in her eyes, this did not go unnoticed by Ayame.

"My little ones, would you go pick flowers for mommy?" Ayame asked her 6 pups. They raced off, making a game out of it, as most children do.

"Kagome - What happened? Why are you out here alone?" Ayame asked her voice and face the perfect example of concern.

"I left," Kagome said simply.

"Why? Is it that Inuyasha?" Ayame inquired.

Kagome's eyes watered remembering that night.

**'"I always loved you - I still do-,"'**

Inuyasha's voice resonated through her head. Kagome clenched her jaw and stiffened her shoulders. She refused to let him win.

"He decided my presence was no longer necessary," Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

-----------------------------------With Inuyasha----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat down thinking where they could have gotten such an idea. It must have been recently - Kagome wouldn't have run off for something he did when she first got here. It would make no sense for her to, but then again Kagome didn't always make sense to him. Inuyasha stood up, _' I'm gonna find Kagome and bring her back.'_ Inuyasha thought determination shining in his eyes. He closed his eyes and looked for Kagome's scent, when he located it took off in that direction. Souta stepped out from behind a tree and smiled then high fived Shippo who was propped on his shoulder. Inuyasha needed to go get Kagome every once and a while he couldn't **_ALWAYS _**expect her to come back to him. Inuyasha thought he was pretty close for Kagome's scent had gotten stronger, but was also mixed with a wolf's scent. Inuyasha pushed himself to run faster, fearing the worst.

_'What if Kagome being attacked and is hurt,'_ Inuyasha ran faster. He began to slow down when he heard voices. In actuality he was a good mile and a half away, but thanks to his great hearing he was able to pick up on the conversation. He quickly identified one of the voices as Kagome's, but he still had no idea who she was talking to.

**"After I woke up I followed Inuyasha and Kikyo's scent."**

_'So, that's why she's angry,' _Inuyasha thought in realization.

**"Oh, Kagome," **said, whoever she was talking to, in an apologetic voice.

**"But Ayame, it gets so much worse,"** said Kagome, her voice quivering from suppressing her tears.

_'so she's talking to Ayame.' _Inuyashga thought as he continued to walk towards the two women.

**"Worse than finding those two together?" **Ayame asked shocked.

**"Yeah when I got closer I heard them talking. I-I heard Inuyasha say that he loves her, and he always had," **Kagome said her voice cracking. Inuyasha wracked his brain, _'I never said that,'_ He thought. Kagome began to cry and leaned on Ayame, who emcompassed her in a tight, comforting hug. Inuyasha began to run once again at the scent of Kagome's tears. When he got there he burst throught the trees and pulled Kagome into his arms. She pulled away from him and stood up, raising her hand to smack him. He was up on his feet before she could release her blow, and hugged her once again. (A/N: thought of ending it here but I changed my mind.)

"Inuyasha leave me alone and go find Kikyo," Kagome yelled right into his sensitive ears, once again trying to wrench herself from his grip.

"Kagome, I never said I loved Kikyo," Inuyasha said trying to reason.

"Yes you did, I hears you with my own ears," Kagome yelled again. This time Inuyasha cringed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha soothed, "I never said that, I love you too much to ever hurt you like that again." This time Kagome didn't move.

"I love you Kagome, I've loved you since the first time you smiled at me," Inuyasha whispered in her ear trying to calm her down.

"Then how did I hear you say you loved Kikyo?"Kagome asked, but no real fire in her voice.

"I don't know," Inuyasha whispered," I just don't know."

* * *

Now I'm ending it. How was it? I know a little over a week - but I'm getting closer. Please review, i was uber dissapointed I didn't get any reviews. But hey you can't get reviews on all your chapters, oh well. Ja ne 


	18. But you no talkie talkie yesterday

I'd like to thank my two reviewers:

Vampyr-ladie696

animenut013

I'd like to shed some light on my chapters names... uhhh... well... they aren't supposed to make sense. Chapters 16, 17 and on are going to be a dialoge (It's kinda an inside joke but whateve.) I hope you enjoy the chapter and, guys

* * *

Kikyo slowly walked over to Naraku, her feet never touching the ground. 

"What is your status report Kikyo?" Naraku asked not bothering to turn around and face her.

"Everything is going according to plan. Kagome caught Inuyasha and I together and she left. Inuyasha will be much easier to defeat without that wretched girl there to give him support," Kikyo sneered, then smiled to herself as she remebered Kagome face, as her look betrayed her inner emotions of pain, loss, hurt and betrayal.

"Good, very good, your dismissed," Naraku said with a short wave of his hand. Kikyo summoned one of her souls gatherers and glided out the room, in search of more souls. She needed to be energized for the impending battle.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome said their good-byes to Ayame and began their walk back to the well.

"Are Shippo and Souta o.k.? I feel completely awful for just taking off like that," Kagome asked, shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"They're fine, but Sango and Miroku were pretty shaken up when they woke up and you were gone," Inuyasha said with a laugh, "Shippo and Souta figured you would come back for them."

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to be a bother or anything. I was just so... so...well, hurt and frustrated," Kagome tried to find the right words to describe what she had been feeling.

"It's ok Kagome... I know what you mean, but you have to talk with me. We both know crazy stuff happens, and things aren't always what they seem."

"You got that right, but don't get all philosophical on me - no offense, it just doesn't seem like you," Kagome said with a laugh, while Inuyasha pretended to pout.

"You know, your brother threatened to kill me, right?" Inuyasha said rather than asked. Kagome started to laugh, well, more like, doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded.

"S-Souta t-th-threatened you?" Kagome choked out between laughs.

"That's what I said," Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Souta couldn't hurt a fly, but he puts on a good game face doesn't he? He's more of the planning, devious type, than an actual fighter, ya know?" Kagome said picking herself up off the ground.

"Seriously? He actually kinda scared me," Inuyasha admitted.

"Yeah, He kinda scares me too, sometimes," Kagome admitted with a shudder.

By that time the village was already in view.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked ahead to see Sango and Miroku waving to her.

"Hey Guys!"Kagome yelled as she waved back.

"I'll race ya," Inuyasha said as he took off running.

"No fair," Kagome yelled as she began to run also.

* * *

Well that's it guys. I mean... the storys no over though. I'm starting a new story, so don't forget to read it. Please review! 


	19. i no talkie talkie cause you creepy

**HEY HEY HEY!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **I had a lot going on ya know? Well anyway, I got a new story - Is this my life? -check it out and please review.

* * *

_"Kikyo, is everything in order?" Naraku asked facing the window, his gaze cold and malevolent. _

_"The army has been assembled, We're awaiting your signal," Kikyo said, giving him a brief status report. _

_"By this time tomorrow, a great calamity will ensue. The world will be separated by demon and strength. Then I will take my place as the great and powerful ruler." _

* * *

Kagome caught up with Inuyasha as they gracefully glided to a stop. Miroku was the first to get down to business,"What are we going to do about Naraku and his army? Great danger is bound to happen soon, the demonic energy is growing swiftly."

"I believe Naraku will attack in a days time," Souta said, coming up behind them,"But thanks to Shippo and I ,and our brilliance, we've gotta a sure fire plan."

"How do you know when Naraku will attack?" Sango asked curiously.

"Judging by Naraku's evilness, he would most likely be completely unfair and give us only a week to prepare," Shippo answered, trying to sound professional, but not quite pulling it off.

"I believe we should spend the rest of today and training and at dawn we attack," Souta said, motioning for the group to get close so he could shed some light on the plan...

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha spared holding nothing back, they were only a blur to the untrained eye, and even if trained it was very fuzzy. Kagome slashed at Inuyasha in an upper cut. Inuyasha dodged, taking a step back in order to arrange his feet in the proper position for a lunge. Inuyasha lunged forward, almost catching Kagome off guard. Almost being the operative word. Kagome stepped to the side, and Inuyasha began to fall forward, but at the last minute propelled his body weight and landed on his left hand. Pulling a one handed hand spring and landing on his feet, 20 yards from his original position. Kagome smirked and decided to setup up her game. Giving it to him the way she knew Naraku and his army would.

* * *

Sango and Miroku began their run. Running, though technically what they were doing, was small in comparison. They were running with speed even a demon would covet. They both took off running after the appropriate stretching, and were a mile away in 5 minutes. Both pushing themselves harder to out run the other. 1 hour, 12 miles, later they collapsed in front of a tree watching Kagome and Inuyasha Spar. Then began the push ups...

* * *

"We have 5 hours before we attack. Get some sleep - I want you guys alert tomorrow. Don't forget the plan, know your part," Inuyasha said an air of authority about him. 

"Guys win or lose. Whether we live or die, I want you guys to know that i love you all. Don't worry though. We CAN and WILL WIN!" Kagome said, pumping the up for the mission ahead. But in the back of all their minds, they knew it was a suicide mission.

* * *

2 more capters i think. I love you guys sooo much, Thanks for the wonderful reviews. i really need your encourgement. jA Ne! 


	20. oh what a biotch

HEY HEY HEY!!!! I gotta new story 'Is this my life?' check it out R&R

disclaimer: I no own so you no sue

* * *

Two hours before sun rise Kagome's eyes snapped open. One more hour before the plan started. She slowly picked herself up and looked around. Sango was missing. Just as she began to get frantic, Sango appeared, walking from the direction of the stream. She carried a bucket filled with water in one hand, and some leaves in the other. Kagome nodded her head in approval as she crossed the campsite. She took the bucket of water from Sango, and they headed to the fire where a pot was already sitting between two sticks. 

"How many hours do you think you slept?" Kagome questioned, hoping Sango got enough sleep. Sango would be no good if she was tired.

"A good 5 to 6 hours," Sango said as she poured half the water from the bucket into the pot. The other half would be for drinking.

"Good, good, if you were tired then we would only get 100 instead of the 200 we need."

" Kagome, if something were to happen to me... I- I want you to tell Miroku I love him," Sango finished blushing her attention on the boiling water.

"No, Sango I won't," Sango looked at her in astonishment, "Cause you'll get to do it yourself when this is all over Uhh," Kagome cried out exasperated," Here you are just spewing all this nonsense. Don't be so pessimistic."

"Oh, Kagome I'm sorry, but I'm just so worried, and these leaves aren't cooking right!" Sango said, tears leeking out the corner of her eyes.That's when it hit Kagome, Sango hadn't slept as long as she said. Kagome smiled lightly and pulled Sango into a hug that resulted in Sango falling asleep in her arms. Kagome sighed, picked her up and carried her back to Kilala. Kagome raised her hand and stroked the cat demons side, Kilala purring at the contact. Kagome walked back over to the meal Sango had started cooking and watched solemly as the leaves boiled.

'What if things don't work out,' Kagome thought, her eyes flickering with fear.

'No!' Kagome thought firmly, 'Everything will work out... it has to.'

Kagome removed the pot from the fire and began to fix everyone a bowl of the leafy stew. Everyones place was set before she decided to wake them up.

Kagome opened her mouth and with the loudest voice she could muster screamed "WAKE UP!!!"

Everyone jumped to attention, eyes snapping open as people sat up quickly.

"Come on wake up everyone breakfast is ready," Kagome said gesturing to the bowls of food behind her. Once everyone realized there was food they all got up simutaneously and headed for the food.

As Shippo sat down and picked up his bowl he gently cocked his head to the side, Souta doing the same when he sat down. They both turned to look at each other, daring the other quietly to ask the question they were both wondering. Souta opened his mouth to voice his question when...

"What is this crap Kagome, is it edible?," Inuyasha asked. Souta closed his mouth in appreciation for Inuyasha asking the question in stead of himself. But Souta would have been a little more gentler.

"What do you mean... What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked getting defensive.

"What do you mean what? What is this?" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed.

"It's the herb costmary."

"It's not toxic?"

"NO!" Her voice laced with anger.

"So I can eat this?" Inuyasha asked to make sure, this stuff looked pretty sketchy to him. Kagome looked ready to kill.

"Yes, Inuyasha," She said calmly, "Why don't you **SIT **down, and enjoy the meal. It's not good to eat standing up, if you **SIT **down you will digest your food better."

Inuyasha plummeted toward the ground, his face landing in his bowl of boiled costmary.

"OH Inuyasha did I say **SIT** I'm sooo sorry," Kagome said sarcasm corrupting her voice.

"Kagome has gotten more creative," Sango whispered to Miroku, as he took a bite of his food.

"Indeed she has," He said smiling fondly at Kagome, she was like the sister he never had.

The rest of the meal went by uneventfully, besides the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't on speaking terms. After the meal Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Souta cleaned up their camp site, While Inuyasha and Miroku started on their way toward Naraku's castle, checking for any disturbances, in half an hour they were to return.

* * *

Kikyo sat in her empty room and stared out the window. Her mind wandered upon the subject of her unobtainable death. She wanted to die, her spirit was restless, every waking moment she had to fight to keep it inside of her slowly decaying body. From what she had gathered from Urasue, she was to wander this earth forever. Her ruminations were interuppted when an evil presence entered her room, which she identified as Naraku.

"The time has come for the final battle to begin," Naraku said.

Kikyo rose from her previous spot near the window and floated past Naraku, only to stop when he was beside her. She studied him out of her perifial vision.

"I'll alert the army," She said before she dissapeared.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking back to the campsite when they both felt a tremendous amount of energy being released. after the third tremble what was happening was clear.

"Oh god it's started," Miroku whispered.

* * *

At camp Sango, Shippo, Souta and Kagome were just finishing packing up camp when they all felt a tremble. Sango dropped the bowl she was holding, and she quickly raced for Kilala. Shippo jumped on to Souta's shoulder, and Kagome quickly changed into the extra pair of sweat pant's she had brought with her. With a nod of the head Sango left first, trusting Kilala to locate Miroku and Inuyasha, and take her to them.

Souta left second, followed by Kagome who quickly located Inuyasha and was beside him in a matter of seconds.

"Oh god it's started," Miroku whispered.

"When should we begin the plan?" Inuaysha asked Souta who had just arrived next to Miroku, taking the longer route to ensure no one followed them.

"We already have. Sango is a good mile above us - "Souta was interupted when Sango and Kilala made a quick descent. Sango jumped off Kilala when they were a good fourth of a mile from the ground. She landed on one crouched knee the other stretched out be side her.

"The army has already begun to - " Her voice was drowned out by a ferocious roar. They all gazed up at the sky, Sango coming to a standing position while doing so. A giant cloud of demons blocked out the sky, then they all came barreling down thousands at a time, and as our heroes took their fighting stance, they all had the same thought running through their heads:

'I have no regrets'

* * *

ok that's the end of this chap. Good news is I have another story... bad news this one is coming to a close... i'd say 3 to 4 more chapters left to go. For two weeks I'll be without a computer... soo, don't expect any updates, If i do it'll be a christmas miracle, in march. JA NE 


	21. And so the battle ensues

**Hey Hey Hey! I'm BAAACK!! Sorry for the wait... but I told you I'd be out of commision for 2 weeks. I'm thinking about a plot for another story see ending authors note for the run-down! Oh and chapter titles now are normal ( Yeah I know how to write normal chap titles)**

**Disclaimer: I no own... so... yeah:Storms away angrily:**

_'Souta's voice narrating the plan'_

**

* * *

**

In a matter of seconds the battle was among them. Shippo blinking in confusion as he was thrust into a maze of demons and monsters all with the intent to kill him. Kilala was the first to jump into action. She leaped into the air snapping off the head of a demon. When the decapitated head hit the ground everyone jumped into action, their part in the plan ringing in their ears, drowning out the battle cries of their enemies.

* * *

Kagome slipped away from the raging battle, beginning her part in the plan. 

_Kagome stay out of sight as much as possible. Your only concerns are Naraku and Kikyo. But make sure you tell Inuyasha where Naraku is located._

Kagome looked for Inuyasha from the sidelines. She looked to her left, sensing a demon next to her. Kagome jumped as she caught sight of Inuyasha standing next to her, his gaze seeming to go right through her. She regarded him wearily.

"God, Inuyasha, Naraku is over there... never mind... I'll send you a mental image," Kagome touched his arm but drew back suddenly. She leaped into the tree above her, Inuyasha's eyes followed slowly, not reaching her till several seconds later.

Kagome waited silently, studying the ground below her. 5minutes later Kikyo appeared, she dispeled her clone muttering something about Naraku's stupidity and walking away.

Kagome jumped down, her back to the battle behind her. She was readjusting one of her hidden knives when a hand laid heavily on her shoulder...

* * *

Sango, Souta, Shippo and Kilala fought side by side. Each remembering that after twenty minutes of meaningless battle that they would split up and branch off. Souta's claws were gleaming and his fangs barred. A snake demon shot forward, he lashed out ready to strike. Souta anticipated this and back flipped over the snake's head, using his claws to stab the snake in the head. The gravity of the attack running the snakes head into the dirt. Souta landed, on a bent knee. Sango threw her hiraikotsu killing twenty demons at once. Shippo was mostly with Kilala, but from time to time yelling out attacks.

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry I know it's short but battles aren't really my style and I wanted you guys to have SOMETHING... so yeah. (I have severe writers block...) 

Anyway the story that'll replace this one (when it's over) is: Murder me.

Here's a rough summary:

My last mission to my promotion. I couldn't screw this up. I scoured the room, leaving no chair upright. I came to the last room, my gun ready to shoot. I kicked open the door. The targets back was to me, she sat there staring out the window. My grip on the gun tightened, and as I was about to pull the trigger, she turned her eyes to mine. I knew I couldn't do it.

Here's probably what I'll be putting as my official summary:

_Inuyasha was clawing his way up the assassination business. He was the best assasin.. but he wanted more, he'd do anything. But what happens when his _last_ assasination goes, well, off track. Who is this girl? And why was she looking at him like that?_

Now vote and tell me which one (the second one needs a little tweeking though)


	22. and ensues

**hey! Finals were this week and if you didn't guess... I was busy. I worry about school too ya know. But I'm out of school now so i plan to finish this story come summers end. **

_'Souta's voice narrarating the plan'_

* * *

Kagome whipped around to face a worried looking Inuyasha. 

"Kagome, you ok?... You seem pretty shaken up," Inuyasha asked studying her.

"I think I know how Kikyo deceived us into thinking you killed her," Kagome said, then preceeding to tell him the whole scenerio of five minutes ago.

The look on his face was that of realization, then he spoke, "How is it she made you see something different than what happened?"

"I'm beginning to beilive, that when I'm vunerable Kikyo has some control over me. I already belived that you were going to do something with Kikyo... She just twisted my fears and made them my reality," Kagome explained thoughtful.

"But getting back to the mission at hand," Kagome touched Inuyasha's arm, sending what seemed to be images.

Inuyasha nodded and leaned over to give her a small peck on the cheek. When he pulled away her face had a pink tint, she smiled at him, and he was gone. Kagome turned back to the battle. She closed her eyes and began to focus on the other half of her soul. Kagome's eyes snapped open, she found her. Kagome turned to the west and broke into a sprint. The castle was one fourth of a mile ahead, the real Kikyo inside.

* * *

Kilala and Sango focused on killing the poisionous insects, if they didn't complete this task in 20 minutes the whole plan would be thrown off if not thwarted.

Shippo jumped off Kilala's back, yelling his attack, smashing top, on during his descent. Kilala stepped on the remaining insects. He whipped his head around to face Souta. Souta caught his eye and nodded his head, it was time for him to do his part. Shippo focused all his energy, while his spinning top illusion chased after a few weaker demons, distracting them. He poofed into Kagome, while in her demon form, her long sleak tail almost toughing the ground. All the demons turned thier attention towards him. After a seconds hesitation they all came barreling down.

_'Shippo after you get their attention get behind Miroku, so he can use the wind tunnel'_

Shippo scanned the area for Miroku, finding him fighting off a huge snake demon.

"Kilala!" Shippo yelled pointing at Miroku. Kilala quickly threw herself into the snake demon, sending them both flying 20 yards away. Shippo grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her behind Miroku as he unleashed his wind tunnel. The hundreds of demons that had been there before dissapeared into the dark void in Miroku's hand. As the last few dissapeared Miroku screamed in pain, he collapsed landing on one knee, he was holding his hand away from his face. The wind void in his hand was growing, he couldn't control it anymore.

_'This is it,' _He thought as the pain became unbarable. Souta dropped from the tree above them and surveyed the situation.Souta dug in to his robes and sound some sutras, mumbling the only prayer he knew she wrapped it around his wrist. The wind tunnels rapid growth slowed down, but didn't completly stop. Sango broke down in tears cradeling Miroku's head in her lap.

"Sango come on we have to go," Souta said firmly, "Miroku will be fine for the time being, but the sooner we kill Naraku the faster Miroku will not be in pain."

"I don't want to leave him," She said sounding broken.

"If you want to save him you will!" Souta yelled angrily, Sango's eyes widened, "I want to save him to, but we all have to go. Kagome and Inuyasha can't do it alone, they need us."

"I'll stay," Shippo said returning to his normal form. Sango whipped the tears from her eyes, she leaned down and kissed Miroku's cheek. Lowering his head to the ground she stood up and slung hiraikotsu on her back.

"Kilala," She yelled her voice strong and determined. She jumped on to Kilala's back, and Kilala began to follow Kagome's scent, Souta running a little ahead of them, jumping it to trees to avoid Naraku's puppets. All of their extra time between each attack strategy was dipleted, and Souta could only hope everyone knew thier part like the back of thier hands.

* * *

ok three more chapters to go... I'll be with out a computer for a week. but I'll update when I get back.

Ja Ne


End file.
